1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video device by which a video signal and/or an audio signal are recorded in a magnetic disk, and these signals are reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a still video device, generally, a magnetic disk is used as a recording medium for storing a video signal and/or an audio signal. The magnetic disk is provided with a plurality of tracks concentrically formed on the magnetic disk, and the video signal and the audio signal are each recorded on a different track, respectively. Thereafter, in a conventional still video device, the signals recorded on each of the tracks are reproduced one track at a time.
In a conventional still video device, a signal stored in each track may only be erased, one at a time, i.e., more than one track cannot be successively erased, accordingly, when a plurality of tracks are to be erased, an erasing operation, in which each track is erased one by one, must be repeated. Therefore, when the user wishes to erase only a video signal or an audio signal, such an erasing operation must be separately carried out for each track, which is cumbersome.